heir to artemis
by I Am The Catalyst
Summary: ARTEMIS BROKE HER OATH AND HAS CONSEQUENTLY BEEN MURDERED. Luna Woods is the rightful queen of the moon and hunt. But nyx plots to keep the queendom for herself. this is my first fanfic and contains my oc s
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Artemis had fallen along with the hunt. Her second in command slaughtered like the monsters she hunted. The goddess of the moon and hunt was dead, her illegal child her only heir. Nyx rules the sky until the heir is found. If the heir is dead Nyx forever rules the night sky. The heir lives in constant fear of her life. Her name in Luna Woods.


	2. disclaimer i dont own pjo every chapter

Chapter 1

Luna woke to her fathers yelling "Luna get up you lazy pig". She sighed and jumped out of bed. If a mat in the corner could really be considered a bed. She quickly ran down the stairs stopping in the kitchen. Luna swiftly turned on the oven. A broken prayer on her lips" please just a few more seconds". Her prayers fell on deaf ears. She suppressed a yelp when her father jerked her around to face him. "Luna" he growled" you know that I like breakfast at seven 'o' clock" Luna nodded fear blocking her throat. He shook her and yelled" answer me" she swallowed" yes sir" she squeaked. "What time is it?" he asked. She braced herself for impact. He threw her to the ground" answer me you ingrate." Luna stood from the floor and spoke with her eyes on the ground."7:30 sir" He backhanded her back to the ground. Luna screamed as a well placed kick bruised a rib. He ignored her scream and kicked where ever he could find purchase. He left her bruised and bloody on the floor. Only stopping to say" Clean up this mess, just because you're a pig doesn't mean I have to live like one. My dinner better be ready when I get home.

Luna sat up and began cleaning up the mess she made. Luna didn't cry. She knew her father was right. _Maybe_ she thought _if I ate less and stopped making such a mess and being such a pig. Maybe he won't punish me anymore. Maybe if I hadn't driven my mother away he wouldn't have started. _ Thoughts like these ran through her head as Luna methodically cleaned the house applied cover up and got dressed. When she had finished she found herself in the bathroom staring at her father's sleeping pills. Her thoughts were interrupted by three knocks on the door. Luna hurried into the living room and pulled open the door. Behind the door she found three men.


	3. my first an

My first ever an

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Darkstar716

I am the catalyst


	4. Chapter 3

The men all had the same black hair and burning intensity. Luna's eyes instinctively sought the ground. The men invited them selves into her prison. The house began to permeate with the smell of salt, ozone and rotting flesh. One of them men cleared his throat. Luna looked up quickly not wanting to anger the men." The one in the middle spoke." I am Zeus" He pointed to the man at his right" this is Poseidon" he pointed to the man at his left" This is Hades" Luna led them into the living room and waited until they had seated themselves. "I'm Luna Woods", came her shy reply. Zeus stood again and walked over to her calmly" I'm afraid we have good news and bad news" Luna's mind began racing. Good news? For her? Luna nodded and Zeus continued "The bad news is your mother past away a few months ago." Tears sprang to Luna's eyes so this was why the strange silver woman stopped visiting her dreams. So caught up in her own thoughts Luna almost didn't catch Zeus's next words." I am your mother's father you are not alone in your loss" Luna's head flashed up" What?" her voice cracked Zeus kneeled and put a hand on her shoulder "Child I'm your grand father"

Thank you to Zo Silver (Guest) for your review I was thinking that everybody hated it and was planning to take it down, you have encouraged me so thank you. To everyone else I'll give you a shout out if your review touches my heart


End file.
